The invention herein was disclosed in U.S. provisional patent application No. 60/046,744, entitled Multipurpose Portable or Permanent Water Delivery System with Multisurface Attachability and filed on May 15, 1997, by its sole inventor, Peter I. Colman, the filing date of May 15, 1997, being herein claimed as a priority date for the present invention.
The present invention relates to outdoor shower devices, specifically to a versatile multipurpose water delivery system, and a method for its construction, which comprises a compactly designed internal assembly consisting of a plurality of pieces of vertically oriented water delivery conduit and a variety of connectors attached thereto; an upright cylindrical external assembly within which the internal assembly is housed and through which a plurality of accessory devices such as shower heads, valves, and hose bibs, may be connected to the internal assembly; in combination with a compactly designed mounting base. It is contemplated to have both permanently installed and portable embodiments of the present invention, the permanent embodiments having their external assemblies permanently secured with a bonding compound, adhesive material, or other fastening means to the non-threaded mounting base, and the portable embodiments of the external assembly being securely mounted to the non-threaded mounting base in a manner which allows rapid attachment and removal therefrom through a simple combination of twisting and lifting forces applied to the upper portion of the external assembly. The bottom of the mounting base of the present invention is either configured for fastening to a hard surface or alternatively configured for twist-resistant ground insertion. It is contemplated for the mounting base to be configured to securely maintain the external assembly in an upright position, even during gale force winds. The present invention also comprises compensation means for off-level surface applications, and contemplates connection of its portable embodiments to a positive pressure water source through use of a conventional garden hose. In addition, it is contemplated for different embodiments of the water delivery system to have a variety of support and other devices attached to the external assembly, including but not limited to bait cutting tables, seats, fencing materials, and a variety of other features to include but not be limited to mail boxes, electrical light fixtures, and outlets for the connection of service for electricity, cable television, and telephone. Further, portable embodiments may have one or more optional sturdily constructed valve assemblies attached centrally to the outside of the external assembly which also can function as a carrying handle for the external assembly so that it can be easily transported and handled in a balanced manner. Applications may include, but are not limited to, use at marinas and around boat docks for a combination of rinsing and other purposes, use in patio areas near to a swimming pool to rinse swimmers before and after entry into the pool, use in watering backyard gardens, and use in backyards or on decks for the bathing of pets.